


Where Do We Go From Here

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Where Do We Go From Here

“Kara, honey, I don’t want to seem like I’m using our, uhm, relationship to my advantage, but I need to get ahold of our mutual friend.” Lena said hesitantly, more than her fair share of apprehension in her voice.

Her tone of voice and the asking for help from her alter-ego got Kara’s attention immediately.

“Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?!” she stood up from her desk and already had her fingers on the top button of her shirt.

“There’ s no immediate danger. I just… need to get something checked out before I figure out what to do with it.” Lena’s voice was a bit steadier. “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Just...ask her to be here at her earliest convenience if possible.

“I will and Lena, don’t ever worry you might be taking advantage of me. If Supergirl isn’t there for you, I’ll send Alex and some agents. Worrying about you is something that I reserve the right to do, in regards to our, uhm… relationship.” Kara chuckled softly. “I texted our mutual friend. If she doesn’t show up, call Alex and text me. You know I am always here for you.”

Kara left her clothes in their hiding place on the CatCo roof and took off for L-Corp. She hated the idea Lena would ever doubt Supergirl was willing to come and help her whenever she needed _anything_. Kara hit her earbud and let Winn at the DEO know where he was going. He gave her a significant amount of teasing until Kara threatened him with her laser vision.

“Ms.Luthor? Kara Danvers called and said you needed to see me.” Supergirl announced as she landed on Lena’s office balcony. She padded slowly into the office, hovering slightly to mute the sounds of her boots on the office’s carpet. “Ms.Luthor?”

“How many times will I have to tell you to call me Lena?” the CEO asked as she entered the office. “I’d return the favor if you would tell me your name as well.”

“That was a nice try, Ms.Luthor.” Kara chuckled lowly in her most serious Supergirl voice. “Kara Danvers said that you wanted me to check something out for you?”

“She was right. You see, I recently had a mall epiphany. Kara Danvers doesn’t own a vehicle, but she isn’t ever late. She also doesn’t own a bicycle and her sister Alex Danvers works incredibly odd hours so she isn’t the one toting her around. Kara Danvers also _detests_ early mornings, so she isn’t waking up early enough to walk to these places either. So, what I wanted to check out, Supergirl, is if you are Kara Danvers’ personal Uber service?” Lena asked, sitting on the side of her desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Uhm, definitely no. Definitely not.” Kara scoffed, glad that she didn’t have the same obvious physical tells as a human.

“Alright, next is the medium way. Do you know how to use one of these?” Lena asked, holding up a simple black hair tie. She was smirking slightly and Kara knew exactly what the other woman was getting at.

“Ms.Luthor, I’m an alien, not an idiot. What are you getting at here?” Supergirl asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring imperiously at Lena. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Are you Kara Danvers?” Lena asked firmly, her eyes steady. Kara knew Lena already knew the answer. Kara allowed her full body weight to touch the floor.

Kara took the tie from Lena’s hand and the glasses from off of her desk. She turned her back to the other woman and put the glasses on before tying her hair up into a messy bun.

“You already knew the answer. Do you have somewhere I can change so we can talk?” Kara asked.

Lena didn’t say anything in response but gestured to a mostly disguised room off from the office.

“I’ve always wondered what was in there.” Kara said off-handedly.

“You’ve x-rayed my office?!” Lena asked, her eyebrows shooting up and into her hairline.

“The very first time I came in here. It’s kind of a reflex.” Kara shrugged as she opened the door and stepped inside. “As soon as I decided you were trustworthy I stopped doing it, though. I make a point of being as respectful of others’ privacy as I can.”

Lena followed after and began pulling clothing items off of racks and handing them to the blonde.

“These seem to be the closest to your style. We don’t exactly run in the same fashion circles. When _exactly_ did you decide you could trust me… at least with everything except for your greatest secret?”

“I found I could trust you quickly actually. I defended you to a _lot_ of people.” Kara said. “I have been your greatest advocate nearly since I met you.” she continued as she let the bun loose.

Kara moved her hair to one side and allowed Lena to unclip and unzip her cape and the top of her suit. The CEO did her best not to watch the movements of the muscles in Kara’s back as she removed the two items. Lena hoped Kara would attribute the rise in her heart rat to nerves and anxiety as opposed to her awareness of Kara undressing in the same room as her. Kara pulled the sweater over her head braless and dropped the skirt, at which point Lena finally made herself turn around.

“Lena, are… are you angry with me?” Kara asked hesitantly. Lena hadn’t ever heard the other woman’s voice so vulnerable before.

“I’m not so much angry as I am hurt.” Lena replied in a darkly even voice. “I understand on some level, but it doesn’t help much.”

“Okay, I deserve more yelling and having things thrown at me, but it still kind of feels like I am waiting for you to drop a shoe or something.”Kara said, coming up behind Lena and wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist from behind and resting her cheek on Lena’s shoulder. “I was trying to protect you, you have to know that. The only reason I didn’t tell you was that I care about you too much to put you in any additional danger. You get yourself in it too often enough on your own.”

“My reasoning is very similar. You have to know I love you by now. I’m all of a sudden figuring out there is this whole part of your life, a part of who you are, I’ve not scratched the surface of.” Lena murmured. It seemed easier to say when they weren’t making eye contact.

“Lena, it’s been so hard not to tell you because I _knew_ you could tell I was holding something back and I wanted you to know everything about me in the same way I wanted to know everything there was to know about you.” Kara said in a heartbroken voice. Lena thought she might even be crying.

“Well, this isn’t anything we can’t work through. We will talk more often and have some serious conversations about our tendencies to hide big things from one another more, we will see where things go from there.” Lena said in her most businesslike and professional tone in an attempt to keep the overwhelming amount of emotions at bay. She turned around to face Kara who looked a whole third other person, somewhere between Supergirl and Kara Danvers. Her eyes were red and her face sad but hopeful. “I want to know _this_ you.”

Lena filled her eyes with this Kara. For once her eyes weren’t covered by glasses and Lena could see that they were a truly unreal shade of blue. Lena didn’t think they could possibly be a human color. Kara’s hair was loose in a way she hadn’t been allowed to ever see before. Lena knew that this was the girl beneath all of the disguises, the real Kara, the one she wanted to know so badly. This Kara was all of the pieces she had always known were missing.

“And I want you to know me.” Kara answered, burying her face in Lena’s shoulder and allowing herself to be held. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El. We’ll get through this, together.” Lena answered.


End file.
